


Sanders Grey

by Elennare



Series: More than a study group [2]
Category: Leagues and Legends
Genre: Gen, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the things that make Grey - the runaway son of the mountains, the bookworm too small for his uniform, the sage with ink-stained hands and gold sparks at his fingertips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanders Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Edited in GIMP. Made for the 'ink' challenge at [](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/profile)[fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/). You can find Grey [here](http://ejadelomax.com/leaguesandlegends/).


End file.
